Ames soeurs mais âmes maudites
by Hina Maxwell
Summary: [Fic Finie]Harry est seul au sommet d'une tour de l'école et pense à sa vie, bien triste constat pour lui qui n'a plus à ses côtés l'être le plus cher à son coeur ...mais qui est cette personne ? ... venez lire, désolé je ne suis pas douée pour les résumé
1. Tu me manques

**Auteur** : Hina Maxwell

**Titre **: Ames sœurs, âmes maudites

**Disclaimer** : Malgré toutes mes prières, mes lettres au Père Noël et à tout les saints, divinités possibles et autres ( je sais c'est un peu exagéré mais aux grands mots les grands remèdes ! lol ) les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas ! C'est vraiment injuste mais je ne désespère pas, l'espoir fait vivre !

**Genre **: euh .. je n'ai jamais vraiment su quoi mettre dans cette rubrique je vais donc vous laissez lire et en jugez-vous même.

**Couples **: la seule chose que je peux dire c'est qu'il y en a pour le reste allez lire !

Je sais que j'ai d'autres fics en cours mais j'ai eu de l'inspiration alors autant en profiter, tant qu'elle est là. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand j'écrirais la suite de mes autres fics car les cours ayant repris j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire mais j'essayerais de publier au moins un chapitre par semaine ...

**Enfin voilà, j'espère que vous avez tous et toutes passées de bonnes vacances et que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira ! Elle sera plus courte que les autres.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ames sœurs, âmes maudites**

Je regarde en face de moi et je vois le soleil qui se lève, baignant de ses rayons l'école de magie la plus célèbre : Poudlard. Il est très tôt encore ce matin de décembre et l'école est enneigée depuis quelques jours, les rayons jouent sur la neige immaculée et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ce spectacle magnifique malgré les jours sombres que nous vivons désormais.

Depuis quelques mois déjà Voldemort ne se cache plus et effectue toutes ses attaquent au grand jour, le ministre lui-même a finit par admettre son terrible retour. Le ministère tout entier est d'ailleurs tombé entre _ses_ mains il y a un mois. Je ne compte plus le nombre de morts et de blessés depuis que le guerre a éclatée mais tout cela me paraît si loin maintenant, tout ce qui m'importe désormais c'est que c'est aujourd'hui qu'aura lieu le _dernier combat. _

Je vais peut-être mourir aujourd'hui, après tout c'est tué ou être tué mais là encore cela m'importe peu tout ce qui compte c'est qu'enfin tout cela cesse enfin, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je souhaite la paix, le vaincre de toute mon âme mais j'ai une drôle d'impression qui me dit que tout n'est pas si simple, ce n'est jamais simple.

L'école elle-même est devenue le quartier général des résistants, ils sont plus nombreux que je ne le pensais mais ce sera toujours insuffisant face aux force de Voldemort. Nous avons une chance, oui vraiment nous avons cette dernière chance et tout se jouera aujourd'hui. Je n'ai même pas 18 ans que tout le monde compte sur moi. Moi le survivant, moi le grand Harry Potter, ce que j'aimerais n'être qu'Harry, juste Harry. Mais c'est impossible, je le sais et désormais même cela n'a plus d'importance.

Tu sais plus rien n'a d'importance depuis que tu n'es plus à mes côtés pour m 'aider, me soutenir et m'aimer.

Je revois encore la réaction de Ron et Hermione quand je leur ai annoncé qu'on sortait ensemble, que je t'aimais et que c'était réciproque.

**Flash Bach**

Je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard quand j'entendis un bruit de porte qui claque puis Ron et Hermione surgirent devant moi d'on en sait où.

« Ha, Harry, ca va ?

- Heu ... oui »

Je sentais bien que quelque chose était étrange dans leur attitude. C'est après avoir jeté un œil sur leurs tenues mal ajustées puis sur leur joues et leurs lèvres rougis que je compris que j'avais du les interrompre. En effet ces deux-là c'était enfin mis ensemble depuis deux mois environ peut-être plus peut-être moins mais j'avoue ne pas avoir fait très attention.

« Je vous dérange pas trop j'espère ...

- N... non ... bien sur....

- Justement je voulais vous parler

- Ha... ok ...

- On vas aller dans ma chambre parce que là en plein milieu du couloir ..

- Ok »

Je fis demi-tour et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. J'avais eu droit à une chambre personnelle à cause de mes cauchemars, c'était bien plus pratique pour prévenir Dumbledore sans réveiller tout le dortoir en espérant que mes cris ne les ai pas déjà réveillé.

Je regardais derrière moi et étouffais un rire en voyant les deux « tourtereaux » en train de réajuster leurs vêtements, sans grand succès pour Ron.

Je me trouvais à présent devant un tableau, celui d'une jeune fille en train de lire dans un pré, je prononçais le mot de passe puis entrais à la suite de mes deux amis.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et baissais la tête j'avais peur de leur réaction, surtout celle de Ron, je savais déjà que leurs réactions ne seraient pas bonnes mais je lui avait promis de leur dire, cela faisait déjà trop longtemps que je le leur cachais.

« Et bien, en fait, tu sais Ron que tu n'arrête pas de dire que je devrais me trouver quelqu'un, ne pas rester seul et ...

- T'as une petite amie, hein, c'est ça ?

- Euh... et bien... j'ai trouvé quelqu'un, avouais-je en rougissant

- Mais c'est merveilleux Harry, nous la connaissons ?

- C'est une file de notre maison, ou une Serdaigle peut-être ?

- Et bien... vous le connaissez, oui, je commençais à concurrencer les tomates

- Oh mais alors qui ça peut bien êtr... attend tu as dis ... _le ?_

- Oui, je.. je... sors avec .. un garçon.

- Quoi ?

- Je sors avec un autre garçon, répétais-je plus calmement. »

Hermione me fixa surprise puis elle sourit légèrement avant de se mettre à parler.

« Tu es heureux ?

- Oui... je.. le suis vraiment.

- Heu.. Harry, même si c'est .. inattendu ... je suis content pour toi il faut juste que je me fasse à l'idée... juste un peu de temps...

- Mer.. merci.

- Et... qui est-ce ?

- Drago.

- Qu.... Qui ? Non je vois pas .. je connais pas, jamais entendu parler ...

- Ron, arrête tu sais... très bien qui c'est.

- C'est Malfoy n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Mais comment as-tu pu ?! Que tu sortes avec un homme je peux m'y faire mais avec notre pire ennemi, un serpentard en plus !!!

- Ha.. harry... c'est pas.. vrai ??

- Si, et il n'est pas comme tu le crois Ron, ce n'est plus mon ennemi...

- Pas comme je crois ? C'est un putain de fils de mangemort, probablement futur lèche-botte de tu-sais-qui, c'est un petit con prétentieux, une sale fouine, un sale...

- STOP !!! Ca suffit ne dis plus un mot Ronald, je t'interdit de l'insulter comme ça, c'est vrai que durant ces dernières années il ne s'en ai pas privé mais nous non plus maintenant c'est fini. D'ailleurs lui ne t'insulte plus alors ne t'avise pas de le faire, je l'aime c'est clair !

- Tu... tu.. l'aimes ? ... non, c'est pas ... possible ... Il t'a certainement jeté un sort pour que tu le crois mais c'est Malfoy enfin réveille toi, il ne veut que te ramener à son cher maître ou à son père, il faut trouver un contre-sort à moins qu'il n'est utilisé une potion ? !

- Arrêtes, nous sommes ensembles, un point c'est tout.

- On pourrais demander à Dumbledore de te sauver et.. »

A cet instant j'étais tellement furieux qu'on ose ainsi t'insulter et devant moi en plus, par mon meilleur ami que je n'y tient plus et mis une bonne droite à Ron, peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû, peut-être avais-je raison maintenant je ne serais le dire.

Je lui cassais même le nez avec la force de l'impact et Hermione poussa un cri étranglé d'horreur en voyant le nez de son petit-ami. Par la suite Hermione ne me parla pas de la semaine puis elle vint me dire que si nous étions ensemble et si j'étais heureux alors tu ne devais pas être ce qu'elle pensait. Bien sur elle ne me promettait pas d'être ami avec toi mais d'au moins t'accepter et d'apprendre à mieux te connaître. Ron mis un mois de plus avant de vouloir me reparler et accepter mais grâce au soutient de 'Mione et le tien j'ai pu attendre patiemment qu'il se calme. Après tout je savais bien qu'il réagirait mal. Tu me disais d'être patient car il lui fallais du temps pour l'accepter, je crois même que tu as été lui parlé mais tu n'as jamais voulu me dire ce qu'il c'était passé mais toujours est-il que c'est après cela que Ron est venu me parler.

**Fin du Flash Bach**

Aujourd'hui tout cela me paraît loin, très loin... Par la suite tu es devenu ami avec Hermione, ayant chacun admis que finalement l'autre n'était « pas si mal que ça ». Vous aviez le même passion pour la lecture et certaines matières, le même goût du travail bien fait...

Cette neige ... elle est magnifique tu sais ? Elle me fait penser à toi, à ta peau pâle que j'aimais parcourir encore et encore, avec le même entrain et la même vitalité à chaque fois. Tes cheveux blonds presque blanc parfois, un blond particulier, jamais je n'en avait vu de pareil, je te l'ai dit un jour et tu as ri. Un rire doux et cristallin qui résonne encore dans ma tête malgré tout. Je t'ai regardé rire et t'ai serré dans mes bras, pour te garder près de moi, pour te montrer à quel point je tenais et tiens toujours à toi.

Le soleil est maintenant bien levé et j'entends le château qui se réveille peu à peu, tout doucement comme si de rien n'était, comme si ce jour était tout à fait normal. Je les envie parfois de ne pas avoir ce poids sur les épaules mais après tout je n'y peux rien et maintenant je m'en fous totalement. Avant je cherchais à me défaire de ce destin pour pouvoir vivre en paix, vivre avec toi. Je voulais te demander de vivre avec moi mais tu m'as devancé, c'était il y a quelques mois à peine.

**Flash Bach**

Deux hommes étaient allongés sur un lit, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, une aura de tendresse infinie se dégageait d'eux. Ils étaient serein et heureux, profitant de cet instant sans prononcer un mot dans un vain espoir qu'il dure toujours. L'un des deux bougea légèrement et baissa la tête pour croiser le regard de celui qu'il tenait délicatement contre lui.

« Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Et bien... je pensais ... je me demandais si ... enfin

- Ca te ressemble pas d'être nerveux Dray, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si, au contraire... tout va très bien... je voulais juste savoir si ... tu voulais venir habiter avec moi ... après la guerre ....

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui, très. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi ... et ... mais si c'est trop tôt je ... »

Harry le fit taire de la meilleure façon qu'il connaissait ; en l'embrassant. Faisant passer tout son amour dans ce baiser, lui montrant ainsi son accord et sa hâte d'y être. Il d'éloigna un peu de son amant pour répondre dans un souffle un faible « oui » avant de reprendre le baiser avec encore plus de passion. Drago referma se bras sur Harry, le gardant jalousement dans ses bras. Quand le baiser pris fin les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent amoureusement, un sourire qui celait une promesse d'avenir radieux.

**Fin du Flash Bach**

Ce souvenir me fait toujours sourire, jamais je n'aurais cru être si heureux. Il est l'un des nombreux souvenirs heureux que nous avons eu, la première fois que tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais, notre première fois, cette promesse et bien d'autres sont profondément ancrés en moi et jamais je ne les oublierais. Ils sont mon plus cher trésor et je les gardent enfouis au plus profond de moi pour les protéger. C'est la seule chose qu'ils ne m'enlèveront pas, la dernière qu'il me reste encore.

J'entends des pas dans l'escalier menant à la tour où j'ai trouvé refuge, je sais qui c'est mais je ne bouge pas. Je reste plongé dans un monde où nous sommes encore heureux, tes yeux me hantent sans cesse, jour et nuit. Je m'y noie encore et encore et ne fais rien pour en sortir, non je suis trop bien là. Je n'ai pas envie de revenir à la réalité, la dure réalité, non vraiment je suis bien là. Je sais que c'est égoïste de vouloir rester là à observer ce ciel qui a la couleur de tes yeux mais j'y suis si bien que tout le reste est oublié. Je veux juste voir la couleur de tes yeux, encore une fois. J'aimerais tant te serrer dans mes bras comme avant mais c'est impossible, je le sais bien. Tu me manques tant mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Oh bien sur je ne suis pas naïf au point de l'ignorer mais je préfère ignorer la réponse, ça fait encore trop mal.

Tu sais je comptais te demander en mariage, le savais-tu ? Non je ne pense pas mais maintenant c'est trop tard je n'en aurais jamais l'occasion de toute façon. Certains disent que d'y penser fait mal et que je devrais arrêter mais la douleur serait plus forte si j'arrêtais. J'aimerais franchir la distance qui nous séparent mais non c'est impossible, je t'aime tant, je pensais ne jamais être aimé comme je t'aimais mais je me suis trompé. Tu m'aimais comme ça, tu sais j'ai pas oublié, tu sais j'en rêve toute les nuits, tu sais je ne dors plus beaucoup, sais-tu tout cela ? Le vois-tu mon amour ?

Le pire est de ne pas avoir la réponse à toute ces questions qui me hantent encore, j'aimerais te les poser mais je ne le peux. Mais j'ai pris une décision importante, je vais tuer cet ordure pour toi, pour moi, pour nous mon amour. Peut-être nous retrouverons-nous après ? Je l'espère sincèrement, je rêve de nos retrouvailles tout le temps, que je soit éveillé ou non. Je pense à toi tout le temps, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde c'est ton image qui m'accompagne, c'est ta voix que j'entend, c'est ton sourire qui me hante, c'est ton odeur que je sens, tout le reste n'a plus d'importance. Tout ce qui n'est pas toi n'a plus d'importance, je voudrais me fondre dans mes souvenirs, y rester pour toujours. J'aimerais revenir à ce jour-là quand tu m'as demandé de vivre avec toi, j'aimerais mais c'est un rêve impossible.

Je dois y aller mon amour mais tu ne quittes pas mes pensées, la bataille finale va commencer dans peu de temps et je dois rejoindre les autres, bientôt mon amour, très bientôt tout sera fini.

Rogue, car c'est lui je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour le savoir, il a beaucoup changé depuis ce qu'il s'est passé tu sais et s'inquiète dans l'ombre pour moi, entre et fais grincer un peu la porte.

« J'arrive professeur »

Pas besoin d'autres mots entre nous, il a compris que j'ai besoin d'être encore un peu seul, seul avec mes souvenirs et ma douleur. Juste quelques instants puis j'irais. J'entends ses pas résonner dans l'escalier et sa voix me dire « Ne traîner pas trop Potter » puis il s'éloigne encore plus et je n'entends plus rien.

Je le ferais, pour nous, parce que c'est ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je me lève et prends la direction qu'à pris Rogue quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Tu sais Drago nous sommes des âmes sœurs ... mais des âmes maudites._

**_A suivre ... _**

Hina : Voilà, je pense qu'il y aura encore un chapitre, deux grand maximum mais pas plus.

Harry : Euh ... qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Hina : Une fic !

G-boys, Harry et Drago : Oh non pas ça !!!

Hina : Vous les G-boys ça vous concerne pas, pour une fois que je ne vous fait pas souffrir .. vous devriez m'en remerciez hihhihihihihi ...

Harry et Drago : Je sens qu'on va souffrir ...

Hina : hihihihhi ... hahahaaha .... Vous ne savez pas à quel point .... hihihihi

Harry et Drago : Oups ... de l'aide please !!!!

Hina **les bâillonnant avec ses mains **: Meuh non les écouter pas, dites moi quand même ce que vous en penser .. bye bye !!


	2. Flash Back

**Auteur** : Hina Maxwell

**Titre **: Ames sœurs mais âmes maudites

**Disclaimer** : Malgré toutes mes prières, mes lettres au Père Noël et à tout les saints, divinités possibles et autres ( je sais c'est un peu exagéré mais aux grands mots les grands remèdes ! lol ) les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas ! C'est vraiment injuste mais je ne désespère pas, l'espoir fait vivre !

**Genre **: euh .. je n'ai jamais vraiment su quoi mettre dans cette rubrique je vais donc vous laissez lire et en jugez-vous même.

**Couples **: bon maintenant c'est assez clair ... c'est un Harry/Drago.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca : **

Coucou Artémis ! Et bien tout dépend de ce qu'on appelle une fin heureuse en fait mais je te rassure il y aura deux fins, la première plus triste que l'autre mais pas tragique non plus ( j'aime pas quand l'un meure et que l'autre reste soit-disant parce qu'il vit pour l'autre ! ). J'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant, à la prochaine ! Hina

**Gwenaëlle :**

Je crois que ce chapitre va t'éclairer un peu sur ce qu'il s'est passé ... c'est vrai que ce n'est pas une des fisc les plus heureuses que j'ai écrites mais je ne vais quand même pas les laisser comme ça, enfin tu verras bien ... Tu voulais une suite et bien ( regarde le chapitre ) ouais c'est bien la suite ! Allez, bises Hina

**Mifibou :**

Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, vraiment ! Notre Draco international, j'aime bien ce terme, c'est vrai que sans lui on pourrait pas faire de fics ...

Drago : Oui mais moi je m'en passerais bien parfois et ...mphmphm

Désolé de cette interruption ( empêche toujours Drago de parler ), les personnages ne sont pas toujours d'accord avec les auteurs mais bon de toute façon ils n'ont pas le choix ..

En ce qui concerne les dépressif je ne sais pas trop, tu as sans doute raison, mais à part eux et les homophobes ( mais eux n'ont à faire là ! ), les autres peuvent la lire ...

J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ... à bientôt, Hina

**Princesse Magique :**

Je sais que pour l'instant c'est assez flou, j'espère que ce chapitre éclaircira les choses pour toi ... Merci de tes encouragements ! Hina

**Selann Yui :**

Hihihihi je pense pas que les persos voudront aller chez toi, ils sont bien mieux chez de toute façon ! Je suis sûr qu'il préfère , ou peut-être pas ... enfin on s'en fou ils ont pas leur mot à dire, on fait ce qu'on veut hihihi ... bye Hina

PS : écris les suites de tes fisc je veux les lire moa !

**Tenshi :**

Merci j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant, n'hésite surtout pas à laisser un autre p'tit mot ! Bises Hina

**Kaorulabelle :**

Voilà la suite ! Kisu Hina

**Chimgrid :**

C'est vrai que c'est assez triste mais c'était le but ... Oui cette fic sera courte ( en comparaison regarde mes autres fics qui sont toujours en cours et qui comporte déjà bien des chapitres, pas assez encore pour certains ... ) elle ne devrais comporter que quelques chapitres.

Voilà donc la suite que tu attendais !

Hina

**Ames sœurs mais âmes maudites**

Je descends lentement les escaliers que Rogue a pris voilà quelques minutes, le plus lentement possible pour garder encore ces souvenirs, pour te garder encore un peu près de moi. J'ai l'impression que chaque pas m'éloigne de nos instants de bonheur pour aller ... vers la réalité. Je ne le veux pas mais je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ainsi et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais lutter contre ça.

J'arrive encore à voir tes yeux me regarder, tes yeux qui passaient de la glace à une douceur infinie, eux si inexpressifs devenaient alors une porte ouverte sur ton âme, j'aimerais .. j'aimerais tant te voir, te serrer dans mes bras, pouvoir t'embrasser encore et encore et me perdre à nouveau en toi mais je dois rester réaliste : c'est impossible.

Je vois Rogue qui m'attends en bas de cet escalier, appuyé contre le mur tout en fixant un point invisible devant lui, lui qui ne montrait que sa colère et son irritation habituellement dégage aujourd'hui une peine mal dissimulé et une colère froide, implacable et destructrice.

Tu sais je la ressens aussi cette colère, je le hais tellement, je ne pensais pas pouvoir haïr avec une telle intensité comme je ne pensais pas pouvoir avoir la chance d'aimer si pleinement et intensément, et pourtant ...

Je n'ai jamais cru que j'aimerais comme ça, à ce point mais je t'aime comme ça, c'est comme une toile qui quand t'attrape ne te lâche plus, et je suis heureux d'être tombé dans cette toile même si ... même si j'ai si mal aujourd'hui, je ne regrette rien et ne le regretterais jamais ... ce furent les plus beaux mois de toute ma vie, l'année la meilleur de ma vie je dirais, oui, cette année à tes côtés mon amour fut merveilleuse ...

Je ne devrais pas penser à tout cela maintenant mais je ne peux m'en empêcher, tes bras et ta chaleur me manque, tellement, si tu savais ! J'ai si froid maintenant que ta chaleur est partie, on me dit que ça passera, que bientôt je n'aurais plus froid mais ils ne savent pas ce que c'est ... non ils ne savent pas que plus jamais je n'aurais cette chaleur ... eux ils pensent que ça va passer, car pour eux tout passe ... pour moi c'est différent tout passe mais pas ça, pas notre amour. Lui il est éternel, rien que de penser à toi je sens une flamme s'éveiller en moi pour devenir un brasier ardent et me consumer lentement mais sûrement ... et je voudrais tant me laisser aller dans mes souvenirs, me laisser endormir par mes rêves, être bercer par ta voix que je peux encore entendre mais ce n'est pas le moment, pas encore.

_Encore un peu mon amour ... juste un peu ..._

Finalement je passe à côté de Rogue qui me suit silencieusement, il n'y a pas besoin de parole en ce moment, nous savons tout les deux ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui, inutile de le rappeler. Je ne me retourne même pas, je continue à avancer, je ne préfère d'ailleurs pas penser à la suite, la seule chose que je vois c'est ton image qui danse devant mes yeux, je laisse mes pas me guider. Je plonge à nouveau dans ses souvenirs si heureux et si douloureux à la fois, nous étions si heureux il y a quelques semaines à peine alors pourquoi a-t-il fallu que _ça_ arrive, c'est injuste.

**Flash Back**

Nous étions à fin du mois d'octobre et déjà il faisait relativement froid à Poudlard mais il n'y avait pas besoin de cela pour voir que l'humeur n'était pas joyeuse au château. Les quelques élèves que l'on croisait dans les couloirs se hâtaient de rejoindre un quelconque endroit en gardant une main proche de sa baguette, certains avaient même leur baguette à la main, prêt à toute attaque. Cela pouvait paraître stupide comme comportement mais avec la guerre et son lot d'horreurs et de morts les élèves en avaient trop vus et ne se sentaient même pas en sécurité en ce lieu. La guerre a cela de faire perdre confiance en toutes personnes et tous avaient peur de la prochaine d'attaque des mangemorts ou de découvrir que leurs proches ou amis venaient de mourir, l'un ou l'autre pouvant survenir d'un instant à l'autre.

Pourtant dans ce château il avait encore des personnes qui gardaient avec eux une part de bonheur et de joie, un bonheur volé au milieu de la guerre. Un bonheur insolent qui semblait narguer cette guerre, qui lui résistait malgré tout. Ces personnes étaient dehors, il n'y avait qu'eux en cette heure près du lac, une aura d'amour les entouraient, le calme régnait et aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

Les deux jeunes hommes, encore des adolescents mais ayant dû grandir trop vite, se tenaient la main sans honte et un sourire discret apparaissait sur leur visage calme. Ils étaient sereins et profitaient pleinement de la présence de l'autre. Ils marchaient tranquillement tout en observant ce qui les entouraient, le lac où l'on pouvais apercevoir parfois de petites ondulations à la surface dû au vent qui soufflait en cette fin de journée. Le vent soulevait délicatement la chevelure blonde du premier homme qui se tourne vers son compagnon. Il vit ce dernier frissonné légèrement et enleva sa cape pour la déposer en douceur sur les épaules du brun. Ce dernier se tourna et fit un sourire chaleureux, emprunt de bonheur et d'amour mêlés, à son vis à vis qui lui sourit à son tour mais avec plus de retenu. Le brun serra la main du blond prisonnière de la sienne un peu plus et ils continuèrent leur promenade lentement. Il savouraient cet instant volé dans la course folle du temps, ils avaient eu si peu de temps à eux ces derniers temps qu'ils avaient cru hurlé de frustration, de manque de l'autre.

Mais pour l'instant tout leur soucis étaient envolé, loin, très loin d'eux. Ils ne voulaient pas y songer, juste vivre l'instant présent sans penser au lendemain, sans penser à cette guerre qui se déroulait toujours « au dehors ».

Le temps passa doucement mais il parut très court à nos deux amoureux qui durent rentrés quand ils s'aperçurent qu'il était l'heure pour eux de regagner la Grande Salle pour dîner. Il soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun mais fut tout de suite absorbé par un tendre baiser du blond. Ils s'embrassèrent, serré dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne voulant pas se lâcher et souhaitant que le temps s'arrête là et qu'ils puissent rester pour l'éternité ainsi. Mais le baiser pris fin quand l'air devint manquant et un murmure faible s'éleva :

« Je ne veux pas y aller ... pas y retourner ... juste rester avec toi ... comme ça ...

Je sais mon amour, je sais ... moi non plus je ne le veux pas ... mais

Nous n'avons pas le choix ... je sais, Dray, je sais ... rentrons maintenant avant que je ne change d'avis ...

Rentrons ... »

Drago se dégagea à regret des bras de son petit ami puis se tourna vers ce dernier pour lui tender la main en souriant, Harry l'accepta avec plaisir et ils se mirent en route silencieusement, pour ne pas briser leurs derniers instants seuls.

Ils rentrèrent donc et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la Grande Salle, ils gardèrent leurs mains soudées, toute l'école étant au courant depuis quelques temps déjà de leur relation ils ne se cachaient donc pas.

Drago poussait la porte avec une classe et une désinvolture qui le caractérisait bien. Ce simple geste fit sourire Harry et il entra à sa suite. Beaucoup tournèrent la tête pour voir qui arrivaient et retournèrent aussi vite à leur occupation première, avec néanmoins un petit sourire doux. En effet le bonheur du couple en était presque palpable et il était vite devenu comme un point de repère, un amour si fort qu'il pousse à l'admiration et au respect tout autant qu'il allège les cœurs en cette sombre période.

Ne prêtant nullement attention à ces regards, le couple se dirigea vers la table des griffondors qui les accueillis avec joie. Ils s'assirent côte à côte en face de Ron et Hermionne, c'était devenu chose courante, au déjeuner ils mangeaient avec les serpentards puis au dîner avec les griffondors. Ron adressa un signe de tête à Drago puis salua plus vivement Harry. Tout deux partirent dans une discussion mouvementée sur un sujet quelconque alors que Hermionne engageait la conversation avec Drago au sujet d'un cours qu'ils avaient eu dans la journée.

L'atmosphère bien qu'en apparence calme restait tendue et les conversations se faisaient doucement tandis que certains n'étaient pas venus pour le dîner ou étaient tout simplement en train d'arriver. On pouvait voir dans les voix de certains des sanglots étouffés, d'autres avaient les yeux rouges et gardaient la tête baissée mais aucun ne versa une larme, ils se devaient tous d'être fort face à la guerre qui se déroulait, aussi dur que soit cet acte.

Soudain Dumbledore se leva et toutes les conversations cessèrent immédiatement alors que tous se tournaient vers leur directeur. Chacun attendant anxieusement l'annonce qu'allait faire ce dernier, ces derniers temps aucune annonce n'était encourageante, souvent c'était l'annonce de la perte de telle ou telle personne. Le directeur parcourut la salle de son regard puis commença enfin à parler. Certains élèves ses tenaient à leur voisin, de peur d'entendre ce qui allait suivre alors que d'autres affichaient un regard déterminé voir résigné pour d'autres. Drago avait repris la main d'Harry et la serrait dans la sienne pour avoir un réconfort, Harry se tourna un instant pour lui sourire tendrement puis reporta son attention vers Dumbledore.

« Mes chers enfants, en cette heure sombre nous ne devons pas perdre espoir, je ne m'attarderais donc pas sur le passé, chacun le connais bien assez. D'ici quelques heures, soit demain matin, Ste Mangouste sera attaqué par les mangemorts ....

_Des exclamations diverses se firent entendre à l'annonce de l'attaque à venir puis tous se turent pour laisser leur directeur continuer ses explications._

... c'est pourquoi je pense qu'il est de notre devoir d'aller nous battre, malgré les épreuves que chacun doit surmonter nous ne devons pas laisser Ste Mangouste être prise par les mangemorts, ce serait terrible pour les blessés s'y trouvant ... je vous demande donc d'aller aider les aurors et les membres de l'ordre du Phénix qui s'y trouveront, les plus jeunes bien sur ne se battrons pas mais les 7 devraient s'y rendre ... je vous laisse juge de vos actes à venir .. sur ce Bonne soirée »

Dumbledore avait toujours le mot pour finir un discours tragique. Autrefois cela détendait un peu l'atmosphère mais aujourd'hui même Dumbledore n'y croyait plus, c'était plus dit par habitude que par conviction, personne n'y prêta donc attention et chacun retourna à son repas avec morosité.

Une nouvelle attaque, encore une. Mais cette fois si ils réussissaient ils s'en prendraient aux blessés et aux malades présent et que ferait-on après des blessés à venir, car il y en auraient. Si on perdait Ste mangouste alors la balance pencherait du côté de Voldemort cette fois. Il leur fallait absolument gagner la bataille. C'est ainsi que tout les 7 années et même quelques 6 années décidèrent de se rendre le lendemain à la bataille.

La fin du repas se fit dans le plus grand silence, tout le monde étant trop préoccupé par ses propres pensées pour parler. Il y avait beaucoup de monde à Ste Mangouste depuis le début de la guerre et nombreux étaient les élèves qui avaient proches ou amis là-bas.

Tout le monde monta ensuite dans son dortoir. Harry et Drago se séparèrent de Ron et Hermionne à l'embranchement d'un couloir pour se rendre vers la chambre du blond dans laquelle Harry dormait désormais. Toujours main dans la main Drago et Harry entrèrent dans la chambre et fermèrent la porte après leur passage d'un simple geste de la main. Depuis quelques temps déjà ils savaient maîtriser leur magie sans utiliser leur baguette.

Dès qu'ils furent entrer Drago pris tendrement Harry dans ses bras, l'annonce les avaient marqué plus qu'ils n'avaient oser le montrer avant. Ils savaient que demain aurait lieu un autre combat et qu'ils devraient se battre encore, peut-être même tuer. Rien que l'idée leur était insupportable mais dans un combat où la loi était tuer ou être tuer il n'y avait pas le choix.

Harry se détacha lentement de son amant pour lui sourire tendrement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes alors que Drago souriait aussi. Le baiser gagna en intensité, reflétant tout leur amour mais aussi tout leur désespoir de devoir aller au combat le lendemain et de risquer de perdre l'autre. Harry poussa Drago vers le lit sans rompre le baiser et l'y allongea tout en restant au dessus de lui. Il se détache de lui pour lui sourire à nouveau puis laisser ses lèvres partir à la redécouverte du corps de son amant.

Le lendemain tout deux se réveillèrent enlacés et se levèrent rapidement pour se rendre à Ste Mangouste, ils n'avaient ni le temps ni l'envie de prendre un petit déjeuner et allèrent donc directement dans le hall où déjà beaucoup d'élèves se trouvaient. Certains se préparant à partir et d'autres venus les encourager et leur témoigner un peu de soutient avant le départ. Harry aperçut dans la foule Hermione qui regardait d'un air consterné Ron avaler en quatrième vitesse un croissant. Apparemment lui aussi ne s'était pas levé tôt contrairement à Hermione qui semblait s'être levé tôt, Harry se demanda soudainement à quelle heure elle s'était levée, il était malgré tout tôt, puis chassa cette question idiote pour revenir à la réalité. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son serpentard pour le rapprocher de lui sans se préoccuper des élèves présents, après tout ils devaient avoir l'habitude et même si au départ les gens les regardaient bizarrement, peu habitué à ce genre de comportement, maintenant ils n'y prenaient même plus attention.

Dumbledore apparut soudain de nul part suivis par quelques professeurs et tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers lui. Le directeur avait le visage fermé et sérieux, il annonça que quelques professeurs les accompagneraient puis leur souhaita bonne chance avant que la horde d'élèves ne se dirigent vers Pré-au-lard pour pouvoir transplaner.

L'humeur durant le court trajet menant à l'air de tranplanage fut des plus tendue et sérieuse mais pendant tout ce temps la main de Drago ne lâcha pas celle d'Harry se transmettant un peu de réconfort. L'aura d'amour les entourait toujours mais était bien moins visible tellement chacun était soucieux du combat à venir. Ils avaient peur, non pas pour eux mais pour l'autre, le pire pour eux était de devoir voir leur compagnon aller se battre et risquer de le perdre à tout instant. Pourtant il tentait de laisser leur peur de côté et de seulement garder à l'esprit leur amour commun.

Ils arrivèrent enfin puis transplanèrent directement vers l'hôpital pour se trouver directement au cœur de le bataille. Les aurors faisaient face aux mangemorts devant l'édifice et les sorts fusaient de part et d 'autre sans savoir qui avait l'avantage ou même de savoir si l'un des camps avaient l'avantage. Sans attendre plus les élèves et les quelques professeurs présents se ruèrent vers les aurors pour leur prêter main forte, et bientôt tous furent répartis sur le front et on ne sut plus à nouveau qui était qui et qui gagnait la bataille.

Les heures passèrent et les mangemorts commencèrent enfin à faiblir mais ils avaient gagné du terrain et approchaient dangereusement de l'entrée de l'hôpital. Partout des corps gisaient, on ne distinguait plus les morts des blessés. Les 6 années tentaient de ramener les blessés à l'intérieur pour qu'il soit soigner au plus vite puis retournaient sur le champ de combat. Les 7 se battaient soit seul soit alliés avec un auror ou un autre camarade. Personne ne saurait dire ceux qui étaient tombés dans la bataille mais ils étaient nombreux, des deux côtés. Harry se battait seul face à un mangemort, selon la corpulence et ce que Harry avait pu voir de son visage il s'agissait de Parkinson. A un instant Harry vit un élève se joindre à lui dans on combat et l'en remercia grandement mentalement, puis le mangemort s'effondra montrant son visage et confirmant l'hypothèse d'Harry. Ce dernier tourna la tête pour voir qui l'avait aider et fut surpris de voir que la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés étaient en larmes et n'était autre que Pansy Parkinson. Elle avait rejoint le bon camps, refusant d'être mangemort et renient ainsi sa famille, elle ne fut pas la seule chez les serpentards à le faire à la suite de Drago. Quand ils avaient vus celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur chef se rallier à Dumbledore ils en firent de même. Bien sur certains ne le firent pas et à partir de ce jour la maison vert et argent fut diviser en deux groupes : ceux qui suivaient Drago Malfoy, car c'était bien lui qu'ils suivaient et pas Dumbledore, et ceux qui ne le suivaient pas. Le deuxième groupe quitta d'ailleurs Poudlard peu de temps après. Pansy faisait partie des amis de Drago, tout d'abord jaloux de cette fille dont il savait très bien le penchant plus que prononcé qu'elle avait pour son serpentard, Harry finit par l'accepter en voyant l'amitié sincère qui les liaient, malgré l'amour de Pansy pour son leader elle savait le mettre de côté, elle ne voulait que le bonheur de l'homme qu'elle aimait et aime toujours. Harry avait été peiné pour elle car elle n'aurait jamais ce qu'elle voulait mais Pansy ne montrait jamais rien de sa peine et s'était montrer très amicale avec Harry. Elle lui avait déclaré que si c'était le choix de Drago alors c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas être mauvais et ils étaient finalement devenu amis.

Harry serra la jeune femme brièvement dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Elle sécha ses larmes et repris un visage neutre, une capacité de serpentard apparemment, elle adressa un hochement de tête à Harry puis parti comme elle était venue. Harry ressentit un grand respect pour cette femme qui savait si bien gérer ses émotions, tuer était difficile mais Harry ne voulait même pas imaginer la peine ressentit quand on enlève la vie à celui qui nous l'a donnée. Finalement il retourna lui aussi au combat.

Plusieurs heures passèrent encore et on approchait maintenant du milieu de l'après midi et le combat semblait touché à sa fin quand Voldemort en personne se montra. Certains frémirent en l'apercevant mais pris dans la bataille peu le virent vraiment avant qu'il ne se mette à avancer vers l'entrer. Les aurors tentèrent de l'en empêcher et tuèrent nombres de ses fidèles qui le protégeait, voyant qu'il ne pouvait avancer en toute sécurité il ordonna à son bras droit de l'aider à « faire le ménage ».Lucius Malfoy, rester un peu en retrait, sortit donc sa baguette pour servir son maître et la bataille repris son cours.

Harry releva les yeux vers l'enter de l'hôpital après avoir éviter de justesse un sort de son adversaire qu'il venait de tuer à l'instant pour voir Voldemort et son bras droit proche de l'entrer, ils semblaient sur le point de pénétrer dans l'hôpital. Harry ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se précipita vers eux pour les arrêter, ceux qui avaient vus son geste le suivirent.

S'engagea alors un combat avec Voldemort dont il ne resta que quelques vagues souvenirs à Harry. Il vit bien que son amant était non loin de lui et qu'il se battait lui aussi. Drago se trouvait en effet en plein combat avec son propre père qui voulait lui faire payer son traîtrise.

« Comment as-tu pu nous trahir ? Tu as trahis le maître et ta famille !

** Ton** maître et certainement pas le mien et pour la famille on ne peut pas dire que nous avons eu de bons moment ensemble, **père. **

Tu t'es allié à ce fou de Dumbledore et pour quelle raison ? Pour _Potter _!

Tu te trompes ... j'ai suivis Harry et non Dumbledore ... mais tu ne peux pas comprendre cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne te moques pas de moi ...

Attaque au lieu de parler tout le temps .... »

Le combat dura pendant encore quelques minutes avant que le fils ne prennent l'avantage sur le père. Se sentant faiblir Lucius refusa de s'avouer vaincu pour autant et décida d'en finir au plus vite avec ce combat, il lança donc le sortilège de mort à son fils qui par pur réflexe lança un sort de bouclier qui renvoya le sort à son père. Lucius Malfoy tomba l'instant d'après, touché de plein fouet par son propre sort, mort. Drago resta un instant interdit devant la mort de son père qu'il venait de causer, il n'avait fait que se défendre mais le résultat était le même. Devant le corps sans vie de son père Drago Malfoy autorisa une unique larme à couler le long de sa joue pâle. Il vit à côté de lui Pansy lui faire un sourire pour montrer qu'il n'était pas seul et à son expression Drago compris immédiatement que la jeune femme avait certainement tuer son père un peu plus tôt pendant la bataille. Il lui fit un hochement de tête avant de tourner son regard vers Harry.

Il vit avec horreur Harry se faire attaquer par un autre mangemort alors qu'il combattait déjà avec Voldemort et ce dernier profiter de cet instant de faiblesse d'Harry pour lui jeter un sort dont il n'entendit même pas le nom. Il se précipita vers Harry le plus vite qu'il ne put et pris se plaça entre le sort et Harry, le recevant ainsi de plein fouet. Harry se tourna à cet instant et son visage se décomposa en voyant celui qu'il aimait tomber à ses côtés et par sa faute, ce sort lui était destiné à lui ! Il hurla :

« DRAGOOOOOOOOOOO !!!! »

_à suivre ...._

Hina : hihihhii ... je sais c'est sadique de s'arrêter là ... mais bon ...

Drago : qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Hina : euh ... joker ?

Harry : Qu'est que t'as fait à mon Dray ?

Hina : Harry pose batte veux-tu ... et toi Drago ne me regarde pas avec ce regard meurtrier ... bon ben moi je vais vous laisser ...

Harry et Drago : attend !!!!

Hina : pourquoi ? veux pas mourir moi et pis si vous me tuez z'orez jamais la suite ... bon tout commentaires ( menaces de mort, plaintes ... félicitations, encouragemments ? ) sont les bienvenus ! A bientôt !


	3. note de l'auteur : important

Note de l'auteur : important

Voilà je voulais vous prévenir qu'il n'y aurait aucuns chapitres, d'aucunes de mes fics en cours avant la semaine prochaine, je devais les mettre à jour cette semaine normalement. Mon oncle vient de décédé et je n'ai donc pas l'esprit à écrire maintenant, je préfère ne rien écrire pour l'instant.

La semaine prochaine je les mettrait à jour promis, j'espère que vous me comprenez.

A bientôt, Hina Maxwell


	4. Fin n°1

**Auteur** : Hina Maxwell

**Titre **: Ames sœurs mais âmes maudites

**Disclaimer** : Malgré toutes mes prières, mes lettres au Père Noël et à tout les saints, divinités possibles et autres ( je sais c'est un peu exagéré mais aux grands mots les grands remèdes ! lol ) les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas ! C'est vraiment injuste mais je ne désespère pas, l'espoir fait vivre !

**Genre **: euh .. je n'ai jamais vraiment su quoi mettre dans cette rubrique je vais donc vous laissez lire et en jugez-vous même.

**Couples **: bon maintenant c'est assez clair ... c'est un Harry/Drago.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca : **Sadique ? ...Oui on me l'a déjà dit, on m'a même nommée auteur sadique officiellement ... lol ... sinon et bien désolé du retard pour ce chapitre mais voilà enfin la suite ...

**Princesse magique : **Je suis contente que la suite te plaise toujours et que t'arrive à mieux voir où je veux en venir ... Donc voici la suite et fin ( enfin la première fin ) ... à bientôt Hina

**Selann Yui : **Voilà la suite, elle a du retard mais le plus important c'est qu'elle soit là, non ? Pour la fin du chapitre je ne pouvais rien te dire car je pensais pas le faire finir ainsi ... mais bon mon côté sadique a pris le dessus et voilà !

Bye .. Hina

**Mifibou : **Sadique's writter ? Cool .. ça me plait bien et puis c'est vrai que ça donne bien en anglais, mieux qu'en français en tout cas ... Quand à savoir ce qu'il vient d'arriver à Draco et bien ... surprise ! Non plus sérieusement il y a deux possibilités, une plus triste que l'autre ... Enfin voilà j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant ... Hina

**Deuxième review : **Merci ta review m'a vraiment émue et ton soutien ( même si on ne se connaît pas vraiment ) m'a beaucoup aidé dans un moment où j'en avais besoin ... Merci beaucoup !

**Tenshi : **Draco est-il mort ? A la la grande question que tout le monde se pose, la réponse dans ce chapitre, je tiens quand même à préciser qu'ici c'est la fin n1 et qu'il y en aura une deuxième, plus joyeuse je dirais ... Enfin voilà ... Bises Hina

**Sefadora Firewood : **Ta review m'a fait plaisir et pour savoir ce qu'il va arriver à Draky et bien ce chapitre devrais te renseigner ... mais lis la note qui va suivre elle est très importante pour bien comprendre .. Kisu Hina ...

**Note importante** : Ceci est la fin n1 donc il y aura bien entendu une fin n2, au départ seule la fin n1 avait été envisagé mais après avoir lu toutes vos reviews ( merci encore de me les avoir envoyée ! ) j'ai décidé de faire la fin n2 !

**Voilà sur ce je dédicace ce chapitre à Mifibou, pour son soutien quand j'en ai eu besoin et pour ses mots qui ont su me toucher et m'aider ... Merci ... Merci à tous ... **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3, **

**_version 1_ **

**Suite du Flash Back **

« DRAGOOOOOOOOOOO !!!! »

Harry pris dans ses bras le corps tremblant de son amant, tout semblait s'être figer à son cri, à son désespoir. Il entendit à peine le rire sinistre de Voldemort résonner sur le champ de bataille puis le bruit caractéristique d'une personne qui transplane. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était le corps qu'il gardait étroitement lové contre lui.

Le corps de Drago fut pris de convulsion et Harry le serra contre lui en pleurant, en répétant que tout allait bien se passer, que ce n'était rien. Une fois encore il n'entendit pas les mangemorts qui partirent à la suite de leur maître, pas plus qu'il n'entendit son camp crier à la victoire. Il restait là à contempler le visage pâle et tendu de son amant.

Drago leva la tête pour apercevoir celui qu'il aimait, pleurant doucement tout en le berçant. Un sourire vient naître sur son visage, mais il semblait bien pâle comparé à ses sourires habituels. Il était différent aussi de ceux-là, celui-là était un sourire de résignation et de soulagement, un sourire emplis d'amour et de douleur. Il voulait parler mais les mots étaient bloqués en lui, ils ne voulaient pas sortir et puis il avait si mal ...

Harry vit le sourire de son aimé à travers ses larmes et resserra son étreinte sur lui.

« Ca va aller Dray ... ne t'inquiète pas ... ils vont te soigner et après ... après on en reparlera en riant ... tu te moqueras de mon inquiétude démesurée ... je rirais aussi ... on pourra dire qu'on a gagner cette bataille ... ils vont te soigner ... ça va aller ...

- Ha ... Harry ...

- Chut ... ne parles pas mon amour .. tu vas te fatiguer pour rien ...

- E... écoute ... je ... ne vais pas ... m'en .. sortir ...

- Si, bien sur que si ! Je t'interdis de dire ça Dray ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ... tu as encore une belle et longue vie devant toi ... une vie avec moi ...

- Non ... laisse moi ... parler ...

- Ils vont venir te soigner tu verras ... je t'en pris ne me laisse pas ...

- Par... pardon 'ry ... mais ... pas pouvoir ... tenir ... cette promesse ...

- Mais bien sur que tu le peux ! On dois vivre ensemble tu as oublier ? On dois être heureux encore très longtemps ... très très longtemps ...

- Désolé ... mais je ne pourrais ... pas être là ... mais je t'aime ...

- Non, Dray .. je t'aime ne me laisse pas .. je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ... s'il te plait résiste encore un peu ...

- Je ... pas ... le sort est .. trop puissant ... mais .. tu seras heureux ... tu vivras ... tu le vaincras ... tu me vengeras ... pour moi ... tu vivras ... je t'aime 'ry...

- Non Dray je ne peux pas le vaincre sans toi, j'ai besoin de toi ... mon amour ne me quittes pas ...

- Il ... le faut ... promet ... »

Drago leva sa main ensanglantée vers la joue inondée de larmes d'Harry, il y laissa courir ses doigts un instant avant d'accrocher sa main à la nuque d'Harry pour se hisser un peu plus près de son amant et murmuré :

« Tu ... vivras ... tu le ... vaincras ... promet .. tu ... me .. vengeras ... promet moi ..

- Je .. tu vas vivre Dray, je ne vais te faire cette promesse là puisque tu vas vivre !

- Non ... 'ry ... sois heureux ... oublie moi ... sois heureux ... sans moi ...

- Non ! Jamais je ne t'oublierais Drago ! Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours ! Ne me demande pas ça ... et puis je te l'ai déjà dit tu vas guérir ...

- Trop tard ... vais ... devoir ... partir ... promet moi ... promet ...

- Bien, si tu veux ... mais après tu te reposeras ok ? ... je te le promet Dray ... Je le vaincrais ... je vivrais ...

- Merci ... je t'aime Harry Potter ... »

Le corps de Drago Malfoy s'affaissa dans les bras de son amant, il venait de rendre son dernier souffle. Harry serra encore plus fort le corps de Drago comme pour essayer de le retenir encore à ses côtés mais il était trop tard, Drago Malfoy n'était plus.

« NNNOOOOONNNNNN !!!! »

Le cri d'Harry résonna suivit de près par ses sanglots étouffés. Hermione et Ron approchèrent du couple enlacés pour soutenir leur ami mais le tableau qui s'offrait à eux exprimait tout le désespoir et l'horreur de la situation : Harry pleurant dans le cou de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout et qui avait donné sa vie pour lui. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire la souffrance de celui que l'on surnommait le Survivant et qui venait une fois de plus d'honorer son surnom mais à quel prix ...

**Fin du Flash Back**

Malgré les semaines qui ont passés j'ai toujours l'impression que c'était hier que nous nous préparions pour le combat ... pour moi hier encore j'étais tendrement blottis dans tes bras ... Je ne sais plus ce qui suivit ta mort, tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est ton corps que je tenais fermement mais qui n'avait plus aucune vie ...

Je me suis ensuite réveillé à Sainte Mangouste, plusieurs étaient passées, j'ai pris conscience de la fin de la bataille mais je ne te trouvais pas à mes côtés, j'eu beau chercher et chercher encore tu n'étais pas là ... Ron et Hermione étaient là eux, dans leur regard je voyais leur tristesse mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, comprendre que moi je n'avais pas réalisé ton départ, pas encore ... Rogue est ensuite entré, c'est lui qui eu le courage de m'avouer la vérité que je refusais de voir, tu n'étais plus là ...

Tu sais j'ai crié, hurlé, pleuré ... mais cela n'a rien changé mon seul véritable amour s'en étais aller par ma faute ... car oui c'est ma faute si tu n'es pas là aujourd'hui, si nous ne sommes plus ensemble ...

Si j'avais vu le sort être jeter, si j'avais été plus rapide alors peut-être ... oui peut-être ... Mais Rogue, oui aussi étonnant que cela soit il est celui qui me comprend le mieux car il souffre de la perte de celui qu'il considérait comme son propre fils, m'a dit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Que si ça avait été de ma faute alors il m'en aurait voulu, il m'aurait haïs et je le croit parfaitement ... il m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait rien changer, ma culpabilité ne changerais rien ...

Alors ... alors j'ai joué mon rôle, m'enfermant dans un monde où tu es toujours là, dans mon monde tu me souris, tu ris, tu es en vie tout simplement ... Ron et Hermione m'ont dit d'oublier mais moi je ne veux pas, non surtout pas t'oublier, je chéris tout mes souvenirs, ils sont mon seul trésors, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de toi ... tu me manques tellement ...

Parfois quand je me réveille dans ce lit qui était le notre je te cherche et pendant quelques secondes tu es toujours en vie ... jusqu'à ce que je trouve ta place vide et froide et que je m'effondre en pleurs ... je libère les larmes que je n'ai pas le droit de montrer aux autres ...

Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre car j'ai une promesse à tenir et je compte bien le tuer, te venger comme tu me l'a demandé ...

J'arrive devant tout ces personnes qui se battent à mes côtés mais aucune d'entre elle ne peut comprendre ma douleur sourde. Ils ne comprennent pas que je suis mort avec toi mon amour, Harry Potter est mort en même temps que Drago Malfoy. Quand il me dise que je dois vivre j'ai envie d'hurler que c'est trop tard que je suis déjà mort mais je ne peux pas, pas encore ... Tu étais mon ame sœur, mon être, mon complément, sans toi je suis incomplet, sans toi je suis mort ...

Ils me regardent tous et je peux voir leur soutien mais le seul qui compte pour moi c'est le tien, qui persiste dans cette promesse, dans ton dernier souffle ... Alors je ne dis rien, je ne préfère pas, de toute façon il n'y a rien à dire. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre nous vont mourir, peut-être même que je vais ...

Mais pour l'instant tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est ma promesse, je te vengerais sois en certain et après je pourrais ...

Dumbledore nous fait signe que le combat va commencer, là dans ce parc que tu aimais tant ... je les suis, on dirais un cortège funèbre, personne ne parle, le silence persiste. Je peux apercevoir Ron et Hermione qui se tiennent pas la main discrètement, Rogue qui marche fièrement comme à son habitude mais avec désormais cette lueur de tristesse qui caractérise ces yeux ...

Enfin le combat va commencer, tout ce que je vois devant moi c'est une masse informe noire qui avance vers nous, lentement comme pour nous effrayée mais nous avons déjà vécu tant de choses que cela n'a aucun effet, nous sommes prêt pour la dernière bataille, nous les attendons patiemment.

Un premier sort est lancé par un mangemort qui va se perdre dans nos rang vite suivis par ses camarades. Nous ne tardons pas à riposter et les sorts fusent de toutes parts, le combat est engagé.

Malgré tout je garde ton image à l'esprit, c'est toi que je vois quand je lance un sort, toi encore qui guide mes pas, toi et toujours toi ... Ton sourire me permet de tenir dans cette boucherie sans fin, il me permet de supporter de voir mes camarades tombés les uns après les autres. Seul ton image me permet d'oublier le sang qui macule le sol sur lequel nous nous battons ou encore mes vêtements, ton odeur remplace celle persistante du sang ...

C'est alors que je le vois, entouré de quelques uns de ses plus fidèles partisants, Lord Voldemort dans toute sa puissance. Pourtant il ne m'effraies pas, non je sens plutôt une bouffée de haine et de vengeance s'emparer de moi.

Je revois ton visage maculé par le sang, par ton propre sang, je revois ton sourire avant la fin, je te revois allongé dans mon bras rendant ton dernier soupir et tout cela est de sa faute, sans lui et cette foutue guerre nous serions heureux aujourd'hui ...

Je m'avance vers lui et je vois dans son regard qu'il m'a vu, il ordonne à ses chiens de s'écarter et le combat commence. J'évite les sorts qu'il me lance mais il en fait autant avec les miens, notre puissance magique est équivalente ce n'est pas par cela que nous serons départagé ...

Les sorts ne nous suffisent plus, les épées sont désormais notre arme ... Une arme moldu pour un fou qui les déteste, quelle ironie ! Et pourtant ...

Ton image me hante encore, il est malgré tout assez doué avec une épée et arrive à me toucher à l'abdomen, laissant une entaille profonde et une perte de sang importante mais ce n'est pas cela qui va me décourager, loin de là ... J'ai une promesse à tenir ...

Je décide alors de lancer un sort, bien sur il l'évite mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est mon coup d'épée qui est parti juste après le sort ... Je sens l'épée traverser son corps et le liquide chaud et visqueux recouvrir mon épée et coulé le long de mon bras ... Son sang imprègne mes vêtements, je retire l'épée d'un coup et son corps s'effondre à mes pieds. Une expression de surprise et de douleur figée sur son visage Lord Voldemort n'est plus.

Je regarde mon épée couverte de son sang et sens ma vue se troubler puis je vacille mais avant de toucher le sort des bras me rattrape et me pose en douceur sur le sol ... J'ouvre alors faiblement les yeux et voit Rogue penché sur moi qui examine ma blessure et qui secoue la tête d'un air douloureux ... oui je sais professeur je vais ...

La guerre est finie désormais ... la paix est enfin là et j'ai tenue ma promesse tu vois ... je l'ai tué et tu es vengé ... Je demande à Rogue si mes amis vont bien et il me fait un signe de la tête pour me monter deux silhouettes floues qui s'avancent vers moi ...

Une chevelure rousse, une autre brune ... Ron et Hermione ... ils sont en vie ... c'est bien, je suis heureux que la guerre ne les ai pas séparer comme elle l'a fait avec moi .. Hermione a juste l'air épuisée et Ron a des blessures légères, il y a du sang sur ses vêtements mais il semble que ce ne soit pas le sien.

Je suis content que tout ce passe bien ... la guerre est finie et mes mais vont bien ... la voix d'Hermione me ramène à la réalité ...

« Harry ... Harry ça va aller ... tout va s'arranger ...

- N... on .. 'mione ... J'ai tenu ... ma promesse ... mais je ne ... pourrais pas ... la tenir jusqu'au ... bout ... je ne ...peux pas .. vivre .... Pas sans lui ....

- Non, Harry, ne dis pas ça vieux frère tu le peux j'en suis sur ...

- Non ... Ron ... Je l'aime ... de plus ... en plus ... chaque jour même ... si ... il n'est plus ... là ... Vous ne savez ... pas à quel .. point je ... l'aime ...

- Mais Harry ...

- Non Ron, Harry a raison, on ne sait pas, mais pars si c'est ce qui peux te rendre heureux alors .. alors ...

- Merci ... de me ... comprendre ...

- De .. rien ... mon frère ...

- Sois heureux ....

- Mer .. ci .... Dray ... »

Mes yeux sont si lourds, et la douleur dans mon corps est si grande ... Je ferme les yeux et je sens la douleur s'envoler, comme mon âme ... je vais enfin rejoindre mon amour ...

Dans les cieux un ange s'éveille et retrouve son amour perdu. Il se jette dans ses bras et cèle leur retrouvaille par un baiser, deux anges sont de nouveau réunis ...

Un jeune femme est dans un parc silencieux, seule le bruit du vent s'engouffrant dans les arbres et celui de sa voix se font entendre. Tour le reste n'est que silence.

« Cela fait maintenant un an que la guerre a pris fin, aujourd'hui les gens font la fête et se réjouissent de la paix qui s'est installée et qui est là pour durer maintenant que la menace a disparue. Les derniers mangemorts ont été attrapés et jugés et la plupart sont morts, suicide ou prison. Vous savez d'ici quelques semaines je mettrais au monde des jumeaux .. ils porteront le nom de deux anges qui s'aimaient d'un amour si fort que rien n'a pu la séparer, pas même la mort qui est devenue leur protectrice ...

Ah oui je me suis mariée quelques mois après la guerre avec Ron et Ginny et Nevile, malgré ses blesures, ses sont mariés eux aussi. Nombreux furent les morts durant cette guerre mais aujourd'hui nous ne les avons pas oublier et ils restent à jamais graver dans notre cœur ... »

La jeune femme laissa une larme couler sur sa joue alors qu'elle caressait d'une main son ventre bien rond. Elle repartit après jeté un dernier regard à la pierre qu'elle observait depuis le début.

Dans son dos on pouvait voir une double tombe avec à côté deux anges tendrement enlacés jetant un regard à la jeune femme qui s'éloignait doucement. Les anges se sourirent, tout allait bien, puis disparaissent.

Sur la tombe on peut lire :

**Drago Lucius Malfoy **

**_"A mon ange que j'aimais pour l'éternité..."_ **

_**« A mon ami que son amour a mené à la tragédie... »**_

**Harry James Potter**

_**« A mon frère qui a rejoint son ange perdu, nous te t'oublierons jamais ... »**_

**_Fin_**

**Hina : **voilà c'était la première fin, une deuxième va venir, moins triste je dirais ..

**Harry et Drago :** Mais ... qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

**Hina : **Vous allez pas vous plaindre quand même vous êtes réunis ...

**Harry : **mais on est mort !

**Hina : **Te plaint pas trop j'aurais pu faire pire ... allez review, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ...


	5. Fin n°2

**Auteur** : Hina Maxwell

**Titre **: Ames sœurs mais âmes maudites

**Disclaimer** : Malgré toutes mes prières, mes lettres au Père Noël et à tout les saints, divinités possibles et autres ( je sais c'est un peu exagéré mais aux grands mots les grands remèdes ! lol ) les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas ! C'est vraiment injuste mais je ne désespère pas, l'espoir fait vivre !

**Genre **: euh .. je n'ai jamais vraiment su quoi mettre dans cette rubrique je vais donc vous laissez lire et en jugez-vous même.

**Couples **: bon maintenant c'est assez clair … c'est un Harry/Drago.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Chimgrid : **Merci pour tes compliments … Il est vrai que l'histoire des épées n'est pas géniales mais bon je ne savais pas très bien comment le mettre alors …

Voici la deuxième, espérons qu'elle te déprimera pas … Hina

**Onarluca : **Lol .. Donné le mot avec Selann ? … Hé bien pour tout te dire oui, nous avons écris ces chapitres en même temps à peu près … on peut bien dire qu'on s'était donné le mot pour les fins tristes …

Je vais prendre très à cœur la mission que tu m'a donné .. écrire une fic sur ce couple avec une fin heureuse, quoique cette fin devrait mieux te convenir …

A bientôt j'espère .. ah oui et bonne année …

Hina

**Selann Yui : **Un peu déprimée ? Ouais je crois un peu … une fin triste, un perso de mort et hop le moral reviens ! lol .. à demain

Hina

**Mifibou : **Merci de tes compliments … voilà une deuxième fin car on me l'a demandé à plusieurs reprises et puis pour faire un peu moins triste …

A bientôt

Hina

**Charlotte : **Merci .. J'adore le couple Harry/Drago, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble …sinon voici la deuxième fin avec un peu .. bon d'accord beaucoup de retard mais la voilà !

Bises

Hina

Note importante : Ceci est la fin n°2, au départ seule la fin n°1 avait été envisagé mais après avoir lu toutes vos reviews ( merci encore de me les avoir envoyée ! ) j'ai décidé de faire la fin n°2 !

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et une bonne année 2005 à tous … **

Chapitre 3, _version 2 _

**Suite du Flash Back**

« DRAGOOOOOOOOOOO !!!! »

Harry pris dans ses bras le corps tremblant de son amant, tout semblait s'être figer à son cri, à son désespoir. Il entendit à peine le rire sinistre de Voldemort résonner sur le champ de bataille puis le bruit caractéristique d'une personne qui transplane. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était le corps qu'il gardait étroitement lové contre lui.

Le corps de Drago fut pris de convulsion et Harry le serra contre lui en pleurant, en répétant que tout allait bien se passer, que ce n'était rien. Une fois encore il n'entendit pas les mangemorts qui partirent à la suite de leur maître, pas plus qu'il n'entendit son camp crier à la victoire. Il restait là à contempler le visage pâle et tendu de son amant.

Drago leva la tête pour apercevoir celui qu'il aimait, pleurant doucement tout en le berçant. Un sourire vient naître sur son visage, mais il semblait bien pâle comparé à ses sourires habituels. Il était différent aussi de ceux-là, celui-là était un sourire de résignation et de soulagement, un sourire emplis d'amour et de douleur. Il voulait parler mais les mots étaient bloqués en lui, ils ne voulaient pas sortir et puis il avait si mal …

Harry vit le sourire de son aimé à travers ses larmes et resserra son étreinte sur lui.

« Ca va aller Dray … ne t'inquiète pas … ils vont te soigner et après … après on en reparlera en riant … tu te moqueras de mon inquiétude démesurée … je rirais aussi … on pourra dire qu'on a gagner cette bataille … ils vont te soigner … ça va aller …

- Ha … Harry …

- Chut … ne parles pas mon amour .. tu vas te fatiguer pour rien …

- E… écoute … je … ne vais pas … m'en .. sortir …

- Si, bien sur que si ! Je t'interdis de dire ça Dray ! Tu ne vas pas mourir … tu as encore une belle et longue vie devant toi … une vie avec moi …

- Non … laisse moi … parler …

- Ils vont venir te soigner tu verras … je t'en pris ne me laisse pas …

- Par… pardon 'ry … mais … pas pouvoir … tenir … cette promesse …

- Mais bien sur que tu le peux ! On doit vivre ensemble tu as oublier ? On dois être heureux encore très longtemps … très très longtemps …

- Désolé … mais je ne pourrais … pas être là … mais je t'aime …

- Non, Dray .. je t'aime ne me laisse pas .. je ne peux pas vivre sans toi … s'il te plait résiste encore un peu …

- Je … pas … le sort est .. trop puissant … mais .. tu seras heureux … tu vivras … tu le vaincras … tu me vengeras … pour moi … tu vivras … je t'aime 'ry…

- Non Dray je ne peux pas le vaincre sans toi, j'ai besoin de toi … mon amour ne me quittes pas …

- Il … le faut … promet … »

Drago leva sa main ensanglantée vers la joue inondée de larmes d'Harry, il y laissa courir ses doigts un instant avant d'accrocher sa main à la nuque d'Harry pour se hisser un peu plus près de son amant et murmuré :

« Tu … vivras … tu le … vaincras … promet .. tu … me .. vengeras … promet moi ..

- Je .. tu vas vivre Dray, je ne vais te faire cette promesse là puisque tu vas vivre !

Non … 'ry … sois heureux … oublie moi … sois heureux … sans moi …

- Non ! Jamais je ne t'oublierais Drago ! Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours ! Ne me demande pas ça … et puis je te l'ai déjà dit tu vas guérir …

- Trop tard … vais … devoir … partir … promet moi … promet …

- Bien, si tu veux … mais après tu te reposeras ok ? … je te le promet Dray … Je le vaincrais … je vivrais …

- Merci … je t'aime Harry Potter … »

Le corps de Drago Malfoy s'affaissa dans les bras de son amant, il venait de rendre son dernier souffle. Harry serra encore plus fort le corps de Drago comme pour essayer de le retenir encore à ses côtés mais il était trop tard, Drago Malfoy n'était plus.

« NNNOOOOONNNNNN !!!! »

Le cri d'Harry résonna suivit de près par ses sanglots étouffés. Hermione et Ron approchèrent du couple enlacés pour soutenir leur ami mais le tableau qui s'offrait à eux exprimait tout le désespoir et l'horreur de la situation : Harry pleurant dans le cou de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout et qui avait donné sa vie pour lui. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire la souffrance de celui que l'on surnommait le Survivant et qui venait une fois de plus d'honorer son surnom mais à quel prix …

**Fin du Flash Back**

Malgré les semaines qui ont passés j'ai toujours l'impression que c'était hier que nous nous préparions pour le combat … pour moi hier encore j'étais tendrement blottis dans tes bras … Je ne sais plus ce qui suivit ta mort, tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est ton corps que je tenais fermement mais qui n'avait plus aucune vie …

Je me suis ensuite réveillé à Sainte Mangouste, plusieurs étaient passées, j'ai pris conscience de la fin de la bataille mais je ne te trouvais pas à mes côtés, j'eu beau chercher et chercher encore tu n'étais pas là … Ron et Hermione étaient là eux, dans leur regard je voyais leur tristesse mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, comprendre que moi je n'avais pas réalisé ton départ, pas encore … Rogue est ensuite entré, c'est lui qui eu le courage de m'avouer la vérité que je refusais de voir, tu n'étais plus là …

Tu sais j'ai crié, hurlé, pleuré … mais cela n'a rien changé mon seul véritable amour s'en étais aller par ma faute … car oui c'est ma faute si tu n'es pas là aujourd'hui, si nous ne sommes plus ensemble …

Si j'avais vu le sort être jeter, si j'avais été plus rapide alors peut-être … oui peut-être … Mais Rogue, oui aussi étonnant que cela soit il est celui qui me comprend le mieux car il souffre de la perte de celui qu'il considérait comme son propre fils, m'a dit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Que si ça avait été de ma faute alors il m'en aurait voulu, il m'aurait haïs et je le croit parfaitement … il m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait rien changer, ma culpabilité ne changerais rien …

Alors … alors j'ai joué mon rôle, m'enfermant dans un monde où tu es toujours là, dans mon monde tu me souris, tu ris, tu es en vie tout simplement … Ron et Hermione m'ont dit d'oublier mais moi je ne veux pas, non surtout pas t'oublier, je chéris tout mes souvenirs, ils sont mon seul trésors, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de toi … tu me manques tellement …

Parfois quand je me réveille dans ce lit qui était le notre je te cherche et pendant quelques secondes tu es toujours en vie … jusqu'à ce que je trouve ta place vide et froide et que je m'effondre en pleurs … je libère les larmes que je n'ai pas le droit de montrer aux autres …

Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre car j'ai une promesse à tenir et je compte bien le tuer, te venger comme tu me l'a demandé …

J'arrive devant tout ces personnes qui se battent à mes côtés mais aucune d'entre elle ne peut comprendre ma douleur sourde. Ils ne comprennent pas que je suis mort avec toi mon amour, Harry Potter est mort en même temps que Drago Malfoy. Quand il me dise que je dois vivre j'ai envie d'hurler que c'est trop tard que je suis déjà mort mais je ne peux pas, pas encore … Tu étais mon ame sœur, mon être, mon complément, sans toi je suis incomplet, sans toi je suis mort …

Ils me regardent tous et je peux voir leur soutien mais le seul qui compte pour moi c'est le tien, qui persiste dans cette promesse, dans ton dernier souffle … Alors je ne dis rien, je ne préfère pas, de toute façon il n'y a rien à dire. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre nous vont mourir, peut-être même que je vais …

Mais pour l'instant tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est ma promesse, je te vengerais sois en certain et après je pourrais …

Dumbledore nous fait signe que le combat va commencer, là dans ce parc que tu aimais tant … je les suis, on dirais un cortège funèbre, personne ne parle, le silence persiste. Je peux apercevoir Ron et Hermione qui se tiennent pas la main discrètement, Rogue qui marche fièrement comme à son habitude mais avec désormais cette lueur de tristesse qui caractérise ces yeux …

Enfin le combat va commencer, tout ce que je vois devant moi c'est une masse informe noire qui avance vers nous, lentement comme pour nous effrayée mais nous avons déjà vécu tant de choses que cela n'a aucun effet, nous sommes prêt pour la dernière bataille, nous les attendons patiemment.

Un premier sort est lancé par un mangemort qui va se perdre dans nos rangs vite suivis par ses camarades. Nous ne tardons pas à riposter et les sorts fusent de toutes parts, le combat est engagé.

Malgré tout je garde ton image à l'esprit, c'est toi que je vois quand je lance un sort, toi encore qui guide mes pas, toi et toujours toi … Ton sourire me permet de tenir dans cette boucherie sans fin, il me permet de supporter de voir mes camarades tombés les uns après les autres. Seul ton image me permet d'oublier le sang qui macule le sol sur lequel nous nous battons ou encore mes vêtements, ton odeur remplace celle persistante du sang …

C'est alors que je le vois, entouré de quelques uns de ses plus fidèles partisants, Lord Voldemort dans toute sa puissance. Pourtant il ne m'effraies pas, non je sens plutôt une bouffée de haine et de vengeance s'emparer de moi.

Je revois ton visage maculé par le sang, par ton propre sang, je revois ton sourire avant la fin, je te revois allongé dans mes bras rendant ton dernier soupir et tout cela est de sa faute, sans lui et cette foutue guerre nous serions heureux aujourd'hui …

Sans lui mon ange tu serais encore à mes côtés, il est l'heure de payer pour tout ses crimes …

Lentement je m'avance vers lui, restant calme en apparence alors qu'à l'intérieur mon cœur hurle et saigne, je le hais tellement …

« Tiens Potter ….

- Bonjour Tom, je crois que l'heure est venue pour toi de mourir …

- Quelle confiance en toi Potter ! C'est toi qui va mourir et rejoindre ton traître de petit ami … »

Cette fois c'est un mot de trop, qu'il m'insulte je m'en fiche mais il n'a pas le droit de parler de Drago …

Je lève ma baguette si vite qu'il n'a pas le temps de riposter et le sort va s'abattre sur lui mais un de ses chiens le prend à sa place et s'écroule …

Visiblement il ne s'y attendait pas … Il ordonne à se chiens de s'écarter pour m'écraser dit-il mais je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre, il va mourir, sa vie n'a que trop durer …

Les premiers sorts fusent entre nous mais aucun en prend l'avantage, comme je m'en doutais la magie ne nous départagera pas sinon elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps déjà …

Autour de nous les combats continuent, certains nous regardent mais je n'y prêtent même pas attention, tout ce qui compte est ton visage qui me sourit … Je vais gagner, pour toi je vais gagner ..

Notre combat s'éternise et aucun n'est prêt à plier … c'est alors que je prononce un sort que Dumbledore m'a appris et devant moi apparaît l'épée de Godric Griffondor, toujours aussi magnifique et pleine de puissance.

Je tend la main et la prend, laissant ma baguette dans ma poche et dirige la pointe vers Voldemort. Apparemment il a compris car il demande à un mangemort de lui donner son épée, il dit ça comme un roi le dirait … si la situation n'avait pas été si grave j'en aurais rit mais je dois rester concentré …

Ton image me hante encore, il est malgré tout assez doué avec une épée et arrive à me toucher à l'abdomen, laissant une entaille profonde et une perte de sang importante mais ce n'est pas cela qui va me décourager, loin de là … J'ai une promesse à tenir … et je compte bien tout faire pour y arriver …

Je décide alors de lancer un sort, bien sur il l'évite mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est mon coup d'épée qui est parti juste après le sort … Je sens l'épée traverser son corps et le liquide chaud et visqueux recouvrir mon épée et coulé le long de mon bras … Son sang imprègne mes vêtements, je retire l'épée d'un coup et son corps s'effondre à mes pieds. Une expression de surprise et de douleur figée sur son visage.

Lord Voldemort n'est plus.

Je regarde mon épée couverte de son sang et sens ma vue se troubler puis je vacille mais avant de toucher le sort des bras me rattrape et me pose en douceur sur le sol … J'ouvre alors faiblement les yeux et voit Rogue penché sur moi qui examine ma blessure et qui fait signe à quelqu'un derrière lui … mais ma vue se trouble je ne vois pas qui c'est …

De toutes façons maintenant cela n'a plus d'importance, le plus important est que j'ai tenu ma promesse, je t'ai vengé … j'aimerais tellement que tu soit là … tellement …

J'aimerais quand même savoir si mes mais vont bien mais ma tête me fais de plus en plus mal, je n'ai pas la force de le lui demander, je sens l'inconscience me gagner …

Je ne vois ni n'entend plus rien, je sombre dans l'inconscience.

---

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux à l'entente de mon nom, on m'appelle mais qui ? …

« 'ry … Harry .. »

Je connais cette voix mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir … c'est une voix qui m'est familière … mais qui ?

J'ouvre complètement pour distinguer deux formes vagues à côté de moi, on dirais que je suis dans une infirmerie …

Je suis à Poudlard !

J'essaye de me relever mais la douleur me force à me recoucher …

Je suis donc à Poudlard, la guerre est finie, Ron et Hermione sont prêt de moi et … Drago …

« Drago ? …

- Harry … la guerre est finie et tu étais dans le coma depuis trois semaines …

- Et .. Drago ?

- Tu as tenu ta promesse Harry …

- Mais il n'est pas avec moi …

- Oui, murmura tristement ma meilleure amie

- Et les autres ?

- Il y a eu de nombreux morts Harry mais nos amis sont vivants … Ginny, Neville … ils sont vivants …

- Quand pourrais-je sortir ?

- Bientôt … »

Tout ce qui compte pour moi est d'aller rendre visite à Drago, bien sur je ne compte pas mourir, non car je lui ai promis de vivre alors je le ferais mais je dois aller sur sa tombe …

**Trois jours plus tard …**

Voilà maintenant que je suis sorti je peux enfin aller voir ta tombe mon amour .. Je dois te raconter, tout te dire …

Je lis une fois encore les inscriptions :

**Drago Lucius Malfoy **

**"A mon ange que j'aimais pour l'éternité…" **

_**« A mon ami que son amour a mené à la tragédie… »**_

Ces paroles sont magnifiques, tu ne trouves pas ?

J'essaie de garder ma tristesse en moi mais cela fais trois jours que je dois me montrer fort devant tout le monde, maintenant je ne peux plus …

Je m'effondre devant ta tombe, les larmes coulant librement sur mes joues …

Tu me manques tant, je t'aimes tellement, je t'aime de plus en plus, plus les jours passent et plus je t'aime même si tu n'es plus là … J'aimerais tant t'avoir à mes côtés, comment vais-je vivre sans toi ?

« Drago reviens je t'aime … »

Je sais que je parle dans le vide mais j'ai besoin de le dire, j'aimerais l'hurler mais je veux pas troubler ton repos mon amour …

Je baisse la tête pour ne pas dévoiler les sanglots qui me monte à la gorge …

Soudain une lumière m'ébloui, je ne vois plus que du blanc devant moi, derrière, partout .. je suis entouré d'une lumière blanche … d'où vient-elle ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser la question qu'une silhouette apparaît au loin, la lumière est si forte que je ne la reconnais pas …

Mais plus elle se rapproche plus elle m'est familière ..

Non, c'est impossible !

Cette démarche, cette silhouette, tout … on dirait … mais c'est impossible, ce serait trop beau … C'est une hallucination , oui c'est ça …

Il s'avance de plus en plus jusqu'à être juste devant moi ..

Oh my God c'est lui, c'est bien lui …

Et il me sourit, comme il le faisait si bien avant … je sens les larmes couler à nouveau sur mes joues, il tend la main vers moi …

Que se soit une hallucination ou pas je prend sa main .. elle est douce et chaude … mon amour, tu m'as tant manqué …

« Harry …

- C'est .. toi ? J en rêve pas hein ?

- Non mon ange c'est bien moi …

- Mais .. comment ?

- Tu n'es pas heureux de me revoir ?

- Idiot, tu m'as tant manqué … ne me laisses plus jamais …

- Je reste … Tu as tenue ta promesse, tu as éliminé la plus grande menace de ce monde donc ils te devaient bien ça … ils m'ont ramener et cette fois je restes avec toi pour toujours …

- Ils ??

- Je suis désolé j'ai déjà oublier .. ce que j'ai vécu dans la mort ne dois pas être dit par les vivants … mais le plus important c'est que nous avons une seconde chance !

- Oui.. Je t'aime Drago

- Je t'aime aussi Harry. »

Fou de joie, je serrais Drago contre moi et l'embrassais passionnément.

La lumière avait depuis quelques temps déjà disparut mais ma joie de revoir mon amour disparut m'avait fait occulter tout le reste …

Désormais il est avec moi, je n'ai pas tout compris mais je sais une chose : il est avec moi et nous avons une seconde chance et je compte bien en profiter et ne pas la gâcher.

---

La guerre était désormais finie. Drago Malfoy fut acclamé à son retour à Poudlard. Dumbledore a expliquer que c'était l'amour sans faille d'Harry et sa tristesse qui avait ramené Drago, ayant gagné la bataille finale c'était une petite faveur qui lui fut faite. Ils étaient de nouveau ensemble … enfin ..

Bien sur ce ne serait pas toujours facile, mais ils surmonteront tout désormais car ils sont ensemble et ce pour longtemps.

**Fin**

**Hina : **Voilà cette fic est finie … Le retour de Drago est peut-être un peu compliqué mais je vais essayé de vous l'expliquer :

**Explication : **Drago était mort mais l'amour d'Harry et sa détresse était si fort qu'il attira l'attention des anges eux-même … Ayant tué Voldemort ils voulurent lui faire une faveur et lui rendirent Drago, c'est la phrase «Drago reviens je t'aime » qui les a décidé …

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé cette deuxième fin ….

A bientôt

Hina


End file.
